Tour of Amity
by Future Fantasy Writer
Summary: Erudite has massacred Abnegation and the city is a mess. Even Amity, the one faction that should be a haven for those affected by the crisis, isn't entirely peaceful. Warning: a big angsty. Don't read if you don't want the peace serum scene ruined for you.


**Well, I'm back with my first real Divergent story! I'll warn you again: if you still want the peace serum scene as a perfect happy memory in your mind, this story is not for you. :P**

* * *

Take a moment, if you will, and explore the Amity compound. Go on, go through the gate. The guards don't care at the moment. They're already letting through a steady trickle of refugees, and your face is just one more in an endless blur. No one knows what faction you're from, but no one really cares to ask, either. These people want only to cling to certainty. And what if you're not certain?

It's a devastating picture. But you'll find something even more devastating at the compound itself.

Follow the dirt road. That banjo music comes from an Amity wagon. They're mostly happy here, detached from what has just happened in the rest of the community. Their minds register how grave the situation is, but their hearts don't acknowledge it. They have only ever understood peace.

This particular building to the left houses some of the refugees from Dauntless. Peter is one of them. Glance in the door to his apartment. His face is shocked right now, but soon it will turn into laughter. Then shock again. He's been waving back and forth all day now, between shock, laughter, shock, laughter. Shock. Laughter. Shock. He doesn't know what to think.

Cross the apple orchard and you'll come across another building. There is an office behind that window. Here is Four. Though his real name is Tobias Eaton, most people don't see his Tobias side. Here, "Four" is his armor.

Across the desk from Four is Johanna Reyes. She's the mouthpiece of Amity. She, too, has been immersed in peace all her life, but she knows much better how to deal with this young man. She is enduring his shouting rather well.

"You promised!" he exclaims. "You said it would wear off and it hasn't! It's been a _day,_ Johanna. Twenty-four hours! Tell me what you did to Tris or-"

Johanna holds up her hand. "I detect the beginning of a threat, Four. Why don't you sit down and we can discuss this calmly?"

"NO." Four is pacing. "This is ridiculous. You poisoned Tris and you expect me to be calm? Just tell me how to fix it!"

"We didn't _poison_ her…" she sighs. "It was standard procedure, that injection of peace serum. I already told you that the man must have used too much. But it should have worn off by now. There's already an Erudite scientist here working on the problem."

"You mean _Caleb_? The one who never even finished _initiation_?"

"He's quite intelligent-"

Four groans. "Well, fine. But you can't rely on that. You have to do something about it! You're responsible for this, woman!"

"Please, tell me I can do something," Tobias adds. "I can't sit and watch this happen."

"Four." Johanna studies him almost curiously, like an Erudite might. "You need to remember that whatever is happening, she's not in any pain. She's happy."

"She's not herself."

"She's _happy._"

"Yes."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

There is a great, silent pause. Please, turn away from this window. There is still more to see in this compound, and we don't have much time before the Erudite arrive.

Caleb is summoning them. He sits in the small apartment that has been granted him, tapping his fingers across a series of keys, sending a message to Jeanine Matthews through the Erudite's main server. He wants the Erudite to come pick up his sister. Through his calculations he has learned that an extreme overdose of the Amity peace serum will enter the bloodstream and permanently alter the brain, even after the original serum's effects have worn off. Only through careful surgery can his sister's brain function be restored.

Jeanine wants to bargain. After the surgery, she'll need a test subject. She's trying to develop a simulation that works on the Divergent and Caleb's sister is a perfect example.

Caleb accepts. What choice does he have?

Just one more place to visit now. Tris's room is down the hall from Caleb's. She's sitting on the side of the bed, her legs dangling above the floor. Four has come to see her yet again.

"Tris. I talked to Johanna," he says.

"Oh. What a nice lady. I like her. She's pretty, don't you think?"

Four doesn't seem to hear her. "And Caleb did some calculations, to try to figure out what's wrong with you. We're sending you to Erudite."

Tris is confused. "To make me not happy anymore?"

"Well…yes."

"Why? I like this. It feels nice. You know what else makes me feel like this? That bread. I used to think it tasted bad, but it doesn't anymore. Peter's been bringing me bread all day. Isn't that nice of him? Did you bring me some bread?" She tries to kiss him.

He shoves her away. "No!"

Tris pouts for only a fraction of a second. "Why not, silly?"

"Peter. I'll kill him."

"Oh, don't do that," Tris exclaims, startled. "He's not so bad, Four. I think he's changed now."

"Hardly."

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Tris swings her legs, giggling whenever they bounce against the side of the bed. "I can't believe I wasn't always like this before."

"You weren't. For one thing, you were the bravest person I ever knew. You had only seven fears- well, maybe six." He smiles a bit, despite himself.

"Which one? Seven or six?"

Four raises his eyebrows. "You mean, you don't remember?"

"Nope," Tris says cheerfully. "I remember when I was little, and I lived with my parents and Caleb. And then I- I met a nice lady named Tori and switched into Dauntless. I remember you. Did you know you're very handsome? What happened to my parents, Four?"

He clears his throat. "They're dead, Tris."

"That's sad." She doesn't look sad. She's still wearing a slight hint of a smile. "I wonder if they'll come back," she muses.

And Four realizes that she doesn't understand death. He's almost glad that she doesn't; she's like a very young child, so naïve. He feels more like a father than anything, and that scares him.

But he needs to tell her about Erudite, before they take her and she doesn't know what's going on. "You're going on a trip soon," he begins. This feels strange, wrong, like he's lying to a child. He has never before believe in sugarcoating the truth. "Your brother Caleb is going, too."

"Are you going?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"No." It sounds like he's having trouble speaking. "You're going to go to Erudite, and once you get there, they'll give you some medicine and lie you down and let you take a long nap."  
Tris smiles. "I haven't taken a nap in a long time. Not since I was two years old."

Four smiles too, but he is surprised at his own smile. "Right, but this will be the best nap you've ever had. And when you wake up-" He can't go on.

"Well, what about when I wake up?"

Somehow, Tobias can pick up where Four left. "When you wake up, you'll feel very different. You won't be as happy. They're going to do some more things to you, and they might hurt. Just remember that it's for your own good. And remember that I'm coming for you."

"Four," Tris says, concerned, "why are you crying?"

"_Remember that, _Tris!" he repeats, almost shouting. "Listen to me! You can't forget this because you've got to know it when you wake up! You won't be like this forever! I don't trust Jeanine Matthews. Do you remember what she did before? A few days ago?"

"No."

"She tried to kill you. She tried to kill Abnegation, all of them. You can't understand, can you? She's not a 'nice lady.'"

"Oh," Tris says, simply. She tries her best to commit what Four has told her to her memory.

The sound of a car stopping beside the building alerts them of the Erudite's arrival. Four holds out his hand to Tris and she takes it. They walk slowly towards the door together.

"Is it time for my trip now?" she asks.

"Yes. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes," she lies. "Why aren't you coming, Four?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. But you'll have fun without me."

She smirks up at him. "Can I have a kiss good bye?"

Four kisses her on her cheek.

"That wasn't really a kiss," Tris protests.

"You're not really you," Four counters. He ushers her out of the door and watches through the glass as two former Dauntless with blue wristbands place her gently in the car.

Our tour of Amity is over now. You've seen all there is to see.


End file.
